introducing the new girl Red!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: things start looking a little suspicious when the mystrious new girl starts acting weird and persuing Kukai! find out what happens here rated T for slight violence, language and because i literally dont know how to type K rated stories. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-introducing the new girl. RED!

**Hiya! Today I decided to do a shugo chara fanfiction! As you all know from past fanfictions I like to put in my own characters however this time the character came out of the blue. Enjoy!**

"Class a new student will be joining our class tomorrow." The teacher of Amu's class, Nikaidou said walking out from behind his desk and tripping. The class laughed.

"A new student? You think it's be a girl or a boy?" said asked one of the female students.

"Let's hope it's a boy." Saya, the leader of the 'Prince Tadase fan club' "If it is a girl I'll crush her before she gets to my one true love!"

"Saya-sama that's seems a bit extreme." One of her followers said.

"Hey Amu-chan, what do you think about the new student coming?" asked one of the girls that idolized her. Amu shrugged.

"It's not bug deal if you ask me. What makes a difference if a girl or a boy comes?" Amu said sighing, the girls around her made a high pitch sound.

"Amu-chan Cool&spicey!" they said in unison.

"Kya of course she wouldn't think too much about it, Amu-chan's right it really doesn't make a difference!" said a girl Amu sat up.

'Wait that's not what I meant.' She thought, then sighed knowing if she said that they'd think she was acting out of character.

~0~

"Hinamori-chan!" shout Kukai from outside the school building. Amu turned.

"I heard your class was getting a new student tomorrow." He said Amu shrugged.

"Yeah, everyone excited about it, even Saya seems interested in whether it's a boy or a girl" she explained. Kukai laughed.

"Who knows either way I wonder if they'll be willing to join the soccer team." He wondered out loud, "Well see ya tomorrow Hinamori-chan."

On Amu's way home she was wondering about the new student.

'If it's a girl will she also like Tadase-kun?' she thought, given her deep thought she wasn't paying attention to the girl running in the opposite direction. They collided.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" the girl shouted she had dark blue hair that was long and went to her shoulders. She stood up her purple eyes glaring down at Amu.

"Oh I'm s-sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Amu stuttered the girl looked down at her.

"You're from Seiyo elementary." The girl said, glancing at Amu's uniform. Amu stood up.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked a bit annoyed by how the girl was acting. The girl's features went dark.

"Stay outta my way." She said in a dark tone before running off. Amu looked back confused.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered out loud then walked on home.

~0~

The next day Amu's class was in a buzz; everyone was curious as to when the new student would show up. Everyone except Amu it seemed, she was too lost in thought to be paying attention.

"Alight everyone settle down." Nikaidou said, the class went silent, "Now as I explained yesterday we would be having a new student joining us. She's a bit shy so I expect you all to be very kind to her."

'HER?' Saya repeated in her mind.

"Please be kind in welcoming Aka Heiwajima." The teacher said, a girl with dark blue hair creeped inside through the door.

"Good morning I'm Aka Heiwajima." The girl said introducing herself. Amu shot up in her seat instantly recognizing the new girl.

"You're the new student!" she shouted out loud, her fellow classmates looked back at her along with Aka.

** I thought this would be a good place to stop for now, I have no idea how this character will turn out. Please tell me what you think so far in reviews n_n. ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

**Kya I hope you all liked chapter two, unfortunately I have been neglecting my other fictions forgive me loyal readers who have been reading other unfinished fanfictions! But uh please enjoy this story I think I will have fun typing it. Now without further delay ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Amu-chan you know the new girl already?" one of her classmates asked, Amu froze she hadn't realized she had shouted that out loud.

"Yeah we ran into each other yesterday." She explained Aka, the newbie pulled on her hair which was tied in pigtails that day.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that, I remember now." She said shyly. Nikaidou then stepped in.

"Ah Himamori this is good, since you already know Heiwajima you can show her around right?" he asked, Amu reluctantly nodded. "Good, now take your seat Heiwajima Aka so that we may begin class."

The rest of the day went by slow for Amu, Aka had chosen to sit right behind her, 'to see out the window.' She had explained when Amu turned to stare at her.

Finally class let out for lunch break and everyone went to the play grounds, to watch some of the students play soccer. Amu sat with the rest of the school guardians and watch Kukai play, while Aka sat along the sidelines not paying attention.

"Heads up!" shouted Kukai when a fly ball went flying toward Aka Heiwajima. Unfortunately she didn't hear anyone call out and the ball smacked into her face causing her to fall backward and unconscious.

"Oh my god is she ok?" shouted someone.

"She's not moving." Said another.

"Back away give her some air!" Shouted Tadase, as the rest of the school guardians.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Kukai said scooping her up and carrying her off.

~0~

In the infirmary Kukai decided to stay with Aka, to make sure she woke up alright. The fact that he had been the one to kick the fly ball that hit her didn't help. He began walking pacing back and forth, thinking how he would explain the situation when she awoke.

"Uhm….where am I?" asked a voice Kukai turned to see Aka sitting up in the nurse's bed, she stared at him confused.

"Ah, a fly ball hit you and you passed out, sorry about that." Kukai explained Aka sighed.

"Oh I see. Uhm did you carry me here?" she asked, "I'm sorry for being a burden to you."

"Oh no trouble at all, you're actually very light, and besides it's my fault you got hit anyway." He said, Aka's face turned the slight shade of pink, she stood getting out of the nurse's bed.

"Uh, thank you. I should probably be going back to class now." She said running out of the room, "Thank you again!" Kukai watched as she ran off.

"Weird girl." he thought aloud also now walking back to class.

**Heh not a very long chapter I know, sorry. I'll be sure to type more later. How did you like the character so far? Tell me in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I hope you all like this thing, personally I think Shugo chara is a lot like myself in real life Yaknow? Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So is that girl you helped yesterday ok?" Yaya asked in her usual sweet tone Kukai nodded.

"Yeah, but she seems a bit off, Hinamori, what did you say her name was?" he asked, Amu grumbled.

"Aka Heiwajima, and she's not as shy and weird as you think." She growled.

"What do you mean Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, Amu's huffed.

"I ran into her the other day on my way home, and she wasn't as shy then. 'Stay out of my way!' is what she said to me." Amu said.

"U-uh, excuse me." said a small voice from behind the guardian garden gate. (that's a lot of G's) everyone turned to see Aka Heiwajima standing really close to a shrub.

"It's her!" Amu shouted a little angrily. Aka hid behind the shrub.

"U-uhm, I never did get to apologize to you about m-my behavior the other day, Hinamori-san." She stuttered, bowing, "I-I didn't mean to act so abrasive toward you."

Amu was confused, last time she met Aka she was mean and threatening. Now she was shy and sweet, what the hell was up with this girl?

"Uh…it's ok…I've totally forgotten about that." Amu lied, she couldn't help it. Aka smiled sweetly.

"Well that makes me feel better." She said then looked over at Kukai, and blushed. "And uh, thank you again, for helping me yesterday." She then ran off, only stopping to wave back to the others.

"I'll see you all later then, sorry for not introducing myself properly!' she shouted.

"See what I mean, weird girl." Kukai laughed. The others sighed, somewhat agreeing.

~0~

The next day was Sunday so school was out, so no one was expecting to see Aka in town when they went in to hang out, all except Kukai had attended.

"Amu-chi, look, look!" Yaya had been the one to point her out.

"It's Aka Heiwajima, wonder what she's doing up here by herself." Nagahiko though aloud. Amu shrugged.

"We should go talk to her!" Yaya shouted running off toward her.

"Yaya, wait!" Nagahiko and Amu, and Tadase shouted running after her. Yaya being the childish and excited girl that she was lost focus and bumped into her. Aka turned glaring down at her.

"Owie, that hurt." Yaya said rubbing her head where she collided. She looked up at Aka as she glared down at her. Yaya looked up at her fearfully as the others ran up to her.

"Yaya-chan, are you alright?" Nagahiko asked helping Yaya up.

"Sorry, I guess she wasn't looking where she was going." Tadase explained apologizing for his friends clumsiness. Aka stayed silence.

"Hey, you in there Heiwajima-san?" Amu said then got a real good look at her, she had a scar on her face, right above her left eye. Was that there before? Aka huffed.

"Little kids should watch where they're going, or else they might run into some scary people." She said harshly, "Next time watch where you're going."

"Hey, don't act so rude just because we're not in school today!" Amu shouted, Aka turned toward her.

"This coming from a girl who acts all 'cool&spicey' around people all the time?" she said laughing a bit. "Please Hinamori-san, you can't full me with that 'I'm so cool I can tell people what to do,' act. I know that deep down you're an insecure girl."

"Hey, now, let's not fight on this." Tadase suggested, Aka huffed again.

"You think just because people call you 'prince' you have the authority to tell me what to do too?" she growled suddenly a crown appeared on Tadase's head and he became angry, the others took a step back. Oh great now she'd done it.

"did you just call me prince? I'm no prince I am future King of the world! Muahaha!" he shouted, Aka took a step back.

"Character change?" she gasped, then the scar above her eye disappeared and she stared wide eyed at Tadase.

"Tadase-kun! Calm down!" Amu shouted holding him back from Aka. Wait did she say character change?

"How do you know about character changes?" Nagahiko asked Aka, who was acting shy and nervous again.

"U-uhm…well…" she said tripping over her words, she took a slight step off to the right revealing a dark blue haired red eyed character with the same scar above the eye that Aka once had. The character wore a skimpy-ish like Gothic like clothing showing of her belly. Aka giggled nervously.

"Y-you have a character egg?" Amu shouted, Aka nodded.

"Wait if she's the you, you want to be, then…wait you want to be an evil little brat?" Amu shouted, Aka shook her head furiously.

"No no! not evil, stronger, more outgoing." She explained, the character huffed. "But most people only see Tsuyo-sa's strength as mean and cruel."

"Stupid! Don't explain yourself to them! You're getting distracted talking to them!" the character Tsuyo-sa shouted, pulling Aka's cheek.

"O-ow! Ts-Tsuya-sa! That hurts!" she shouted, the character let go.

"The longer you talk to them the further away you are to getting that Kukai Souma guy to like you!" Tsuyo-sa shouted, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Nagahiko's jaws dropped and Aka's face soon became a red as her name. (Aka means Red.)

"Ts-Tsuyo-sa!" Aka shouted grabbing her character, she turned to the others.

"W-well, I gotta be going…..Bye-bye!" she shouted running off to only she knew where.

"That's a shocker, Heiwajima-san likes Kukai-kun." Nagahiko noted. Yaya turned giddy.

"Must have been when he took her to the infirmary the other day!" she shouted in her usual cute sweet tone. The others nodded.

'Wonder how that'll turn out for her.' Amu wondered to herself.

**Yay finished, so now you know. Aka has a character person, how do you like it so far? n_n for the record Tsuyo-sa mean strength. So yeah haha, oh I feel like drawing out My OC and her heart character. Tell me in your reviews if you'd like to see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** Third chapter, I thought at first the fanfiction was going in every which-way but now that I've read over it, I see that's not completely the case XD. I'm having fun typing it XD. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Aka Heiwajima!" Saya shouted down the hall at Aka. She jumped turning nervously.

"U-uh y-yes?"she stuttered, Saya and her little posse glared back at her as they walked straight in Aka's direction.

"I'm Calling you out!" she shouted, point in Aka's face, Aka's character sat on her shoulder glaring at Saya, the nerve of that brat talking so cruelly to _her_ Aka.

"W-why? Did I do something wrong?" Aka stuttered, Saya growled under her breathe.

"You think just because Kukai-sama helped you You've got the nerve to pursue him?" she shouted, suddenly the scar appeared above Aka's left eye and her face grew dark.

"Oh is that what this is about?" she said in a dark tone, Saya and her gang took a step back, surprised at Aka's change in mood.

"Y-yeah, Kukai-sama s mine, stay away from him." Saya hissed. Aka laughed a bit.

"If you think I'm going to step down from my pursuit you've got another thing coming princess." She said, Saya glared back at her.

"I won't lose to you!" Saya said, Aka sighed annoyed.

"That's enough you two." Shouted a voice behind Aka, they both turned to see Nagahiko and the other guardians walking up to them. The scar above Aka's eye disappeared, as Tsuyo-sa glared back at them.

"Huh?" Aka said then realized what was going on. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" She shouted bowing repeatedly to Saya for being so rude. Saya huffed and walked off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to character change like that." Aka explained, then saw Kukai and her face turned red.

"G-good morning Souma-sama." She stuttered, Kukai looked at her a little confused.

"Heiwajima-san, we need to talk to you about your heart character." Tadase explained. Aka nodded.

"Oh, p-please call me Aka." She said, they escorted her outside to the guardians garden.

"Let's start with how long has it been since your heart's egg hatched?" Tadase asked, Aka thought for a moment.

"W-well I think it's been a year since I've met Tsuyo-sa, I remember it was after Christmas break." She explained.

Meanwhile the guardian characters were having a meeting of their own, floating around a grassy spot in the garden.

"So another loyal subject has entered the fringe." Kiskei declared Daichi's eyes narrowed.

"There he goes again." He said.

"That's just how Kiskei is I suppose." Temari said sweetly, Tsuyo-sa glared at Kiskei.

"What the hell do you mean 'Loyal subject?'" she asked, getting at eye level with Kiskei.

"You are now one of my people, together we shall find the embryo!" Kiskei shouted, "So that I can rule the world!" Tsuyo-sa growled, and pushed Kiskei out of the air.

"As if!" she shouted, moving where he once floated. "I have my own agenda to worry about."

"That was mean." Pepe said, floating next to the fallen Kiskei.

"This is mutiny!" He shouted. Tsuyo-sa smirked.

"Get used to it buddy, in this world, only the strong survive!" she yelled, "And the sooner you figure that out the sooner you can try to rule the world."

"Hey lay off!" Daichi shouted getting into Tsuyo-sa's face,

"Sure Kiskei may be annoying," he began.

"You too?" Kiskei shouted angrily.

"But that doesn't mean you should go picking a fight!" Daichi finished. Tsuyo-sa huffed and floated over to Aka.

"Aka-chan it's very important you don't lose faith in you guardian character ok?" Nagahiko asked, Aka nodded.

"I know that, if I lose faith in Tsuyo-sa she'll disappear." She said, confirming what they already knew.

"Come on Aka, let's go it's boring here!" Tsuyo-sa shouted tugging on Aka's hair. Aka stood.

"Uhm sorry, but I really do have to go." she said, grabbing Tsuyo-sa from the air.

"Ok, well if you have any questions feel free to ask any of us ok?" Kukai said kindly smiling at her. Aka blushed, then said her goodbyes and ran home.

"I don't like that guardian of hers, she's just plain no good." Daichi said, crossing his arms. They were on their way home after soccer practice, Kukai laughed.

"Ah, I doubt she'll be much trouble." He said, just as he said that Tsuyo-sa fly by making Daichi spin in the air.

"You gotta problem with me, star boy?" she shouted as she turned to face Daichi.

"Tsuyo-sa! Come back here!" Aka shouted running, she almost ran into Kukai, but managed to stop herself by tripping over her own feet. She ended up falling on her face.

"Man you're clumsy, Heiwajima-san." Kukai said, offering his hand to help her up.

"P-please call me Aka." She stuttered. Tsuyo-sa crossed her arms annoyed, Aka stood.

"Alright then, and you can call me Kukai then." Kukai said smiling warmly, Aka blushed.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" he then asked, Aka blushed again.

"Ts-Tsuyo-sa got away from me, I didn't want her to cause any trouble so I ran after her." she explained.

"Ah I see, well since your already here wanna walk together?" Kukai then asked, Aka nodded nervously.

"Way to go Aka-chan!" Tsuyo-sa shouted giving Aka the thumbs up. Aka fiddled with the hem of her uniform skirt as they walked.

'Ts-Tsuyo-sa why did you have to say that, now I'm more nervous than ever!' she thought, she looked up to Kukai blushing. 'I should say something, it's too quiet it feels awkward. But what should I say?' she was racking her brains for something, anything to say. Then she noticed the soccer ball.

"S-so you play soccer?" she finally play, Tsuyo-sa sighed face palming.

'Aka-chan you idiot of course he does he's on the team!' she thought, then notice Daichi was giving her the evil eye.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Nothing." Daichi growled back, Kukai and Aka ignored the two's prattling.

"Yeah, have you ever played?" Kukai asked, Aka shook her head. Behind them Daichi and Tsuyo-sa were fighting.

"N-no, I-I'm too clumsy to play any sports." She explained. "But I like soccer."

"Oh? Any other sports?" he then asked.

"Baseball, my papa and I watch it every season." She said, this time with no stutter.

"Really? I never got into the game." Kukai said, Aka smiled.

"Well it's a lot of fun to watch." She explained, she began explaining the rules of the game and how it was so cool to watch her favorite team play against American teams. Kukai listened to her every word, smiling warmly.

"Damn that girl Heiwajima!" Saya said from around the corner of a building she had waited there for Kukai to show up so that _she_ could walk home with him, but Aka had beat her to it. "I won't lose to her!" she shouted out loud, then hid behind the building.

"D'you hear something?" Kukai asked, looking behind them, Aka turned too.

"N-no not unless you hear them." She said pointing to the two Guardian Characters whose fight had evolved into a fist fight. Kukai laughed as he watched the two, causing Aka to laugh too.

A little while later they made it to a cross road.

"Ah, I live this way, s-so I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, K-kukai-sama." She said timidly. Kukai nodded and went off in the other direction. Aka was happy that she got to talk to him, her mind was soaring as she skipped home.

**Yay! Chapter 4 finished! I hope you like it, please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is good for the soul, so, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! Haha ja-ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yay 5****th**** chapter, it's just so much fun to type this, Yaknow originally Aka's character guardian was going to have a skull clip instead of a scar but the scar seemed to have a better affect don't ya think? Anyway let's get on with it right? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is great Tsuyo-sa, I finally got to talk to Souma—Kukai-sama." Aka shouted happily in her room, Tsuyo-sa sat on her laptop, crossing her leg.

"Yeah, but remember just talking isn't enough to snag 'im." She explained, Aka hugged her pillow.

"I-I know that, but it's a start r-right?" she asked, Tsuyo-sa nodded.

"Aka, you little shit! Get down here!" shouted an angry voice, Aka froze looking up at her closed bedroom door.

"C-coming big brother." She stuttered, Aka looked at Tsuyo-sa.

"One of these days Aka, we're gonna sneak out of here." She said, Aka nodded.

"Aka! If I have to come up there you're gonna regret it!" shouted her brother from downstairs.

'She already regrets it.' Tsuyo-sa thought as Aka ran down the stairs.

~0~

The next day Aka came to school she had a bruise on her cheek. Everyone stared as Aka made her way to her seat. Amu wondered what had happened to her. Sure they weren't the best of friends but she could at least ask. She turned to look behind her.

"Aka, what happened? Are you ok?" she asked, Aka smiled and nodded, but said nothing.

"Mind your own business." Tsuyo-sa said, this time when she was being rude Aka didn't say anything, Amu glared but turned back in her seat.

"If you ever want to talk about whatever it is, I'll listen ok?" she said, Amu nodded again.

"Alright class, let's start with attend-" Nikaido said but was cut off in mid-thought.

'What's this?' he thought his real self showing through his thoughts, he looked over at Aka, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'You're losing faith, good.' He thought then when back to taking attendance.

~0~

"Aka-chan, how bout we take another crack at Kukai?" Tsuyo-sa asked, it was now their lunch break so Aka could talk to her without disrupting class, Aka shook her head.

"What's the point he's just going to turn me down." She mumbled, as she walked to the roof to eat lunch, and to avoid getting hit by another soccer ball.

"Heiwajima!" Shouted a girls voice, Aka and Tsuyo-sa turned to see Saya, calling her out…again.

"You've got some nerve trying to muscle in on my Kukai yesterday!" she shouted, Aka began to hid her face as Saya advanced.

"He won't give you a second glance yaknow." She said, Aka's heart skipped a beat, she began to lose confidence.

"A-aka-chan! Don't listen to that spoiled brat! You never know that stuff until you try!" Tsuyo-sa shouted, her egg shell forming around her.

'What if she's right and he does turn me down? No one likes shy girls like me.' Aka thought to herself, Tsuyo-sa's egg began closing around her.

"Aka!"

"Shy girls like you, don't even cross his mind." Saya said, Aka bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She was right, Kukai would never like her like that.

"Aka no!" Tsuyo-sa shouted, as he egg closed up, and fell to the ground. Nikaido just happened to walk by when he saw what was going on. He noticed Aka's character egg closed up on the ground. He gave an evil smile as he walked by unnoticed by the two and picked up the egg.

"Let's see if you're embryo." He said walking off with Aka's egg.

Meanwhile Amu ran through the school, Ran, Su, and Miki had sensed an X-egg. They had no idea that it was Aka's egg. They ran through the school until they found themselves in their classroom.

"Where is it?" Amu asked, Miki, Su, and Ran helped search the classroom. Just then Aka walked in, she looked worn, and sad.

"A-aka-chan, are you alright?" Amu asked, then noticed her eyes were glassy.

"What's the point, no one likes shy girls like me, I can't be stronger." She mumbled. Amu went wide eyed.

"Don't tell me, the X-egg is your egg?" she thought out loud, suddenly there was a loud crash, Amu turned and saw the X-egg had hatched, revealing a dark ghostlike creature with a skull for a face. Aka fainted upon it's hatching, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you shy?" it asked, Amu froze.

"N-no." she said.

"Too slow." It said, and attacked throwing skull shaped bombs at her. Amu dodged, managing to miss its attack.

"Hurry Amu-chan, character change." Ran shouted. Amu nodded, she stood up, making the symbol with her hands.

"Unlock!" she shouted, (I cant remember all the quote here bear with me.) "Hop, Step, Jump." She transformed into Amulet heart.

"Are you shy too?" the X-character asked, throwing a skull bomb. Amu dodged making another symbol over the humpty lock.

"Lock on!" she shouted, making the heart symbol with her fingers she thrust them outward. "Open heart!"

With that she purified the X-egg, changing it back to Tsuyo-sa, though in Amu's opinion she seem more scary than the X-character.

"What happened?" Tsuyo-sa shouted, confused.

"You turned into an X-egg and attacked us." Miki said, Tsuyo-sa went wide eyed and flew over to Aka who was waking up.

"Aka-chan!" she shouted as she landed on her head. Aka looked up at her confused.

"What happened?" Aka asked, Tsuyo-sa pulled her cheek.

"Aha! Owie! That's hurt Tsuyo-sa! What'd I do?" Aka shouted, Tsuyo-sa let go.

"Stupid you didn't believe in yourself!" she shouted, Aka looked up at Tsuyo-sa grief stricken.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuyo-sa." She said she stood, looking over at Amu, who was Still Amulet Heart.

"A-amu? I-is that you!" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah who else would it be?" Amu replied. Miki floated over to her.

"You're still Amulet heart." She said matter-o-factly. Amu turned red as she transformed back to her normal self.

"Aka-chan, what happened, you seemed so faithful with Tsuyo-sa, what made you stop believing in her?" she asked, Aka looked down, rubbing her bruised cheek.

"Last thing I remember was Saya-san saying Kukai wouldn't like me, the rest is blurry, I'm sorry Amu-chan. I didn't mean to burden you." she explained.

"Poor Aka-chan." Su said, Miki and Ran agreed by nodding their heads.

"Tsuyo-sa, I promise I won't lose faith again." Aka said, then looked to Amu, "And I won't let Tsuyo-sa turn into an X-character again."

"Well that's good. As for Kukai, Aka." Amu said, walking up to her, giving her a thumbs up. "Ganbare."

Aka smiled and nodded, then did something that surprised herself along with Tsuyo-sa and Amu. She hugged Amu.

"Amu-chan you're a good person." She said, then let go smiling back at her warmly instead of with her nervous smile as she ran off, probably to find Kukai.

**Finally finished with this chapter! The next chapter will be the last one. Gomenosai! Hehe. Tell me what you think in your reviews ok? Ja-ne!**


End file.
